


A Bar Proposal

by Galaxywhisks



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Things get a little heated (like a tiny bit), proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxywhisks/pseuds/Galaxywhisks
Summary: Basically what the title and tags say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just currently got into this ship and I need more, as there's not much in this tag. So I decided to write my own. I hope it's alright and sorry for any mistakes. So happy reading!

Zak loved it when Aaron took him out to a bar late at night. This was usually when the drunks and drinkers were on one side of the bar, with them sitting on the other side, where there was food service. 

It was usually quiet, maybe only a few people eating to steady their drink, but mostly they had it all to themselves. This allowed them to show displays of affection towards one another and not feel uncomfortable, as they aren't ones to usually be touchy with one another in public. Although, there was the usual hand holding or peck on the cheek. However, tonight Aaron wanted to bring up a certain "Proposal" towards Zak. 

As they entered the bar, they were hit with the strong smell of alcohol, coming from the left side. Quickly walking to the right side, usually in the back corner, to claim their spot. Already knowing what they wanted, they ordered and went to sit down. As they sat across from each other, Aaron reached out for Zak's hand and gently held it, resting their hands on the table. This caused Zak to give Aaron a toothy smile with Aaron quietly chuckling. "How's your day been?" Zak asked Aaron in a soft tone. "Alright, very productive. Much better that your here" Aaron answered with also a kiss to Zak's hand, leading to Zak replying, with a blush on his cheeks "How cliche of you". Not able to lose that smile on his face. Aaron grinned back, then catching sight of the waitress coming over to them. As she placed their food and drinks down, they said their "Thank You's" and got stuck in.   
There was a bit of small talk here and there, mostly just enjoying each other's company. 

After finishing the main they decided on sharing a banana split. When the desert arrived, Aaron thought it was the perfect time to drops a few hints. "Hey, so y'know when we were talking about you, possibly, not minding marrying me one day?" Zak looked up from his spoon "Yeah", he replied. Aaron nodded "And you said you would like to settle down with me and maybe...or hopefully one day adopt a child together?", "Yeah" Zak replied again with a smile on his face, remembering how happy he was when he first talked about this. "Well then, I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind marrying me?" Aaron said calmly while pulling out the box with a ring inside. He opened it up and placed it on the table, presenting the thick silver band to Zak. "So, what do you say?" " Zak grinned "I would love to". Aaron grabbed Zak's left hand and placed the ring on his ring finger. He then peppered a few kisses on Zak's hand as they both could not stop smiling. Finally leaning in for a kiss, across the table, Aaron cupped one of Zak's cheeks as their lips met in a slow and passionate kiss. After pulling away, they could not take their eyes off each other and would not stop smiling. 

They ended up paying for the bill and started to walk back towards the car. Once they got home, Zak immediately pushed Aaron against the door and planted his lips on his partner in a heated kiss. As he wrapped his arms around his fiancé's neck, Aaron's hands began to travel down towards Zak's hips. Moving away for a quick breath Zak whispered into Aaron's ear "Make love to me" with Aaron replying "Of course" and a grin on his lips.   
They make their way upstairs to their bedroom, and all they could say was that was the most intimate they have ever been. And it was amazing.


End file.
